


His Catboy Boyfriend

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I’m sorry, M/M, Short & Sweet, catboy!wooseok, i had a fever when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungyoun’s catboy boyfriend can make life difficult, but he loves him anyway.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184
Collections: Catboys and Friends





	His Catboy Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what i’m projecting here

A hybrid is a rare and magical thing. At least that’s what Seungyoun had to remind himself every time his boyfriend did something frustrating enough to risk making him sprout a gray hair. He met Wooseok a few years before, and he had heard about  _ normal  _ cats domesticating themselves, but he hadn’t expected the guy from his math class with the fuzzy brown ears and the swishing tail who he might have had a massive crush on to  _ move in with him on his own. _

It wasn’t so dramatic as  _ hello I live here now _ , but one night they had run into each other at a club, and although Seungyoun hadn’t wanted at the time to dance with anyone, he found himself swept away by Wooseok’s sultry cat magic dance (it was the body rubbing, it wasn’t his fault), and one thing lead to another and Wooseok came home with him at the end of the night and just… never… left.

If he was honest with himself, he didn’t want him to leave, and he still couldn’t picture a world where Wooseok wasn’t curled up on his couch taking a nap every night when he got home. It was like having a much smaller cat except without all the fur, and also Wooseok could talk. That was a bonus. Sometimes he talked too much, but that was with any relationship.

Having a catboy for a boyfriend also came with its own unique set of complications. For instance, Wooseok had to have all of his clothes tailored to fit his tail, and it wasn’t like either of them could just take some sewing lessons and cut holes into the backs of his sweatpants because as it turned out, Wooseok liked to wear designer clothes, and as annoying as that could have been, there was just  _ something  _ about the way his tail swished in the back of those Givenchy track pants. 

Another thing was that Seungyoun had to drive Wooseok  _ everywhere  _ because, as it turns out, cats may see very well at night, but they get too distracted by the passing lights to be trusted with a driver's license. Wooseok was also coincidentally skittish in the car and would jump out of his skin if Seungyoun didn’t take the utmost precautions.

Then there was the unique diet. Sure, Wooseok could eat the same food as any other human could, but he had certain cravings that he either couldn’t control or he absolutely refused to, which Seungyoun found out one evening when he opened his cabinet for a late night nack and found that all of his ramen, chips, cookies, and other treats had been replaced with stacks on stacks on stacks of Wooseok’s favorite brand of canned tuna. The good news was that Seungyoun never had to pay for tuna or cheese kimbap ever again. Wooseok also had a big thing for chicken feet which was also probably still a catboy thing and not a craving that normal humans would ever have on their own.

He didn’t mind Wooseok’s grooming habits. He didn’t really shed except for from his ears and tail and the little patch of fur on his lower back that he said if Seungyoun ever told anyone about, he’d kill him. But somehow he needed to bathe three or four times a day to feel clean, except he hated water like any cat would expected to be. The first time he asked, Seungyoun thought it was strange, but after a while he got used to toweling Wooseok off as he shivered pitifully and miserably after his many baths.

“What do you do when I’m not here,” he had once asked.

Wooseok folded his arms across his chest and looked away. “I manage.”

He never asked for more than that, but one day he came home and everything in his apartment was  _ slightly  _ damp and he decided then that however Wooseok managed to dry himself off after his baths was none of his business.

Then there were Wooseok’s other grooming habits.

“Not the furniture!” Seungyoun cried out, his eyes wide with stress, as Wooseok sharpened his claws on the side of the couch.

“I have to control my nails,” he defended.

“Then use nail clippers!” he shouted.

“You don’t understand! I’ve got urges!” Wooseok shouted back.

“I’ve got urges too, but you don’t see me running around eating meat with my bare hands and jumping off the furniture,” he said.

“No one is stopping you, you caveman!”

“Who are you calling a caveman, catboy?!”

_ He really shouldn’t have said that. _

That was their only fight, and despite their differences, they really made a perfect pair. The only reason Seungyoun was counting his few grievances was because at the moment, Wooseok was being especially annoying.

Seungyoun was busy trying to focus on his work while Wooseok whined in the background.

“I’m thirsty,” he said, flopped over lazily on the couch. “I want some milk.”

Seungyoun huffed. “Then go get some milk.”

“It’s better when you make it,” he said sweetly. He couldn’t just have a glass of milk. It had to he warmed, and he liked when he added a small drop of vanilla to it for him, but Seungyoun was busy and needed to be left alone.

“I can’t right now,” he said.

Wooseok sighed and dropped it, and Seungyoun finally had some peace. Or so he thought.

“I’m thirsty,” he said after a long silence.

“Fine,” he stood up, aggravated. “But after this, can you please let me finish my work?”

“Of course,” Wooseok said, scratching at his ear. 

Seungyoun got up and walked to the kitchen. He took out a carton of milk and poured the contents into a mug before shoving it begrudgingly into the microwave, spilling some down the side of his hand.

“Want me to get that,” he said, coy, and Seungyoun jumped, not hearing him walk in behind him.

“No thanks, I got it,” he said, running his hand under the faucet. After the milk had warmed enough, he set the mug down on the edge of the counter so he could add the vanilla to it.

“Your computer beeped,” Wooseok said.

“What do you mean it beeped?”

“I don’t know, I was just unplugging all the cords when suddenly it started beeping,” he said. “It was scary.”

“You  _ what?!”  _ He said as he ran back into the living room to find his screen off and all of his work for the night lost for good. He closed his eyes and was seconds away from sobbing when he heard the sound of ceramic shattering in the kitchen.

He ran back to make sure Wooseok was okay, but he found him safe, sitting on the counter with his leg crossed over the other admiring his claws. At his feet was a shattered mug and milk spilled all over the floor.

“What the heck, Seok?!” he said, unable to believe his eyes.

“I couldn’t help myself,” he sighed, unbothered.

“Clean it up,” he said, his hands on his hips.

“No,” he said, defiant.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to,” he said plainly.

“It’s your mess,” Seungyoun said.

“You’re the one who left the mug on the counter,” Wooseok pointed out. “You know I’ve got urges.”

“Okay, then, take your urges and clean up your mess while I go try to save all the work you ruined,” he said.

“Are you raising your voice at me?” Wooseok said, extending his hand out towards the salt shaker.

“Don’t you dare,” Seungyoun warned.

With a flick of his wrist, Wooseok sent the salt shaker flying in the air. It hit the ground with a thud, but it didn’t break. Seungyoun closed his eyes and rubbed his head. Without saying a word, he grabbed a roll of paper towels and mopped up the spilled milk himself and tossed the broken ceramic pieces into the garbage. 

Wooseok pawed at him as he walked by, but he ignored him. He didn’t care what else he broke, he was going to bed. Alone.

He took a shower first to steam the stress out of himself and also because he needed space. He let the hot water run down his body until he didn’t feel frustrated anymore. He knew what he had gotten himself into when they started dating. It wasn’t Wooseok’s fault he was a cat, and it wasn’t right for Seungyoun to try to force him to be something he wasn’t, but damn it was he a pain in the ass sometimes.

_ “Younie,”  _ Wooseok said through the door. Seungyoun squeezed his eyes shut and pretended he didn’t hear him. “Younie, I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine,” he said, exasperated.

“No, it’s not! I was bored! I can’t help it!”

“I know,” he shouted back. “I’m not mad at you.”

“You promise?”

“Yeah, I just need some space.”

He heard some scratching at the door, but it seemed that Wooseok had finally left him alone. He sighed and turned off the water before grabbing a towel to dry himself off with. As he ran the towel down his legs, his eyes caught a movement underneath the door, and he blinked. Wooseok’s hand slid through the crack, and he was swatting around trying to find him. Seungyoun’s mouth thinned. On one hand, he was annoyed, but on the other, the sight made him forget what he was so mad about. 

He tiptoed over to the door so that he wouldn’t startle Wooseok. He crouched down and poked his finger down into the center of his outstretched palm, and it wrapped around him swiftly like a, well, cat. 

“Are you mad at me,” he said softly.

“No,” he said. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

“I really am sorry,” he said, squeezing his finger.

“It’s fine,” he said. 

He stood up and wrapped the towel around himself before opening the door. Wooseok wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck.

“I’m not dry yet,” he warned him.

“That’s okay,” Wooseok said. 

He let him hold him for a while, and he felt his whole body relax. That was the perk of having a catboy for a boyfriend, they could fix anything. Even if they had yeeted a mug of their own milk right off the counter.

Seungyoun pulled away and ruffled his hair, letting his palm gently press down one of his pointed ears flat against his head. Wooseok pouted.

“I’m gonna go get some sleep,” he said before going to their room to find a pair of boxers to sleep in. The room was dark and cool like he liked it, and the idea of sleeping off the night grew more and more appealing. He crawled into bed and buried his face into his pillow, comfortable and relaxed, before he heard a shuffle behind him and a warm arm slide over his side. 

That was another thing to consider when dating a catboy is that when they weren’t bored and mischievous, they were soft and clingy, and Wooseok never let him go to bed angry.

He rolled over on his back, and Wooseok wiggled into the space under his arm and placed his head on his chest. It wasn’t long before he started purring, happy to be held, and Seungyoun pulled him closer to him.

“Did you really turn off my computer like that,” he asked.

“No, I just unplugged the monitor,” Wooseok said. “All your work is safe.”

“Then why–?”

“I was bored,” he said, his tail flicking back and forth mischievously. “And you were ignoring me.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you,” he whined. “I had to work.”

Wooseok hummed, unconvinced. “No more work tonight.”

“No more work,” he repeated quietly, the rumble of Wooseok’s purring almost lulling him to sleep. He tilted his head down to stick one of Wooseok’s ears between his lips.

Wooseok pulled away and scowled. “Hey!”

“I can’t help it, I’ve got urges,” he said, pulling him back down to resume nibbling on his fuzzy ear. Wooseok’s tail twitched, annoyed, but he let him continue as long as he was good and didn’t use his teeth, of course.

His eyes grew heavy, and he felt himself pulled towards a deep, full night’s sleep that would completely recharge him as long as Wooseok didn’t feel like getting up in the middle of the night to scratch the door frame or something else ridiculous.

Even though dating a catboy had its challenging moments, he wouldn’t trade the best moments (like having his purring boyfriend fall asleep on his chest) for any of it.

“I love you,” Wooseok said, half asleep with his voice cracking, wiping away any last bit of annoyance Seungyoun had left in his body.

“I love you too,” he said, idly petting him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this wasn’t the comfort anyone signed up for idk what’s wrong with me lol


End file.
